


Not Again

by sanyumi (orphan_account)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Cominic, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, This is a crack ship, but i actually love it, go, just read it and love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sanyumi
Summary: Taking a deep breath and shoving his hands in his pockets, Connor spoke. “We need to talk about what happened last night.”Dominic’s head tilted playfully, lowering his lashes. “Do we?”“Yes!” Connor looked around, even though he had already checked the stalls when he came in here. “I was drunk– I have a boyfriend-”“Oh yes, the boyfriend.” Dominic nodded sarcastically. “Oliver, right?”





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blink_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/gifts).



> You know Dominic! The guy hired by Laurel's dad to kill Wes? The one who was spying on Connor in the stairwell in 4.08? Yeah, they're gonna fuck.

Connor turned from the sink, looking to the door as it opened and Dominic walked through, a knowing smile on his lips.

Taking a deep breath and shoving his hands in his pockets, Connor spoke. “We need to talk about what happened last night.”

Dominic’s head tilted playfully, lowering his lashes. “Do we?”

“Yes!” Connor looked around, even though he had already checked the stalls when he came in here. “I was drunk– I have a boyfriend-”

“Oh yes, the boyfriend.” Dominic nodded sarcastically. “Oliver, right?” He pivoted slightly, pointing a finger to the door, where just beyond sat said boyfriend, at the bar Connor left him at.

“He’s a cutie.” Dominic finished, smirking and finally stepping closer to Connor. “Has he ever made you cum like that?”

Connor flinched, taking a step back as Dominic advanced. “Dom-”

“Folded in half, tongue in your ass, shooting all over your face…” Dominic rolled his eyes up, remembering, grinning in a sinister manner. “That was a sight.”

Connor swallowed. Against better judgment, he felt himself getting warm, the familiar burn of arousal stirring in his stomach at Dominic’s every word. Connor’s back hit the wall, heart smashing in his rib cage the closer Dominic got. He felt trapped, paralyzed. Just a few years ago this would be so easy, going back for seconds from a meaningless fuck, heart beating in anticipation rather than nerves.

And try as Connor might to convince himself that the nerves were from Oliver walking in right now, or having to eventually tell him that he cheated on him… the truth was Connor was  _excited_.

Dominic was right, Connor hadn’t been fucked like that, ever. With Oliver, there was something sweet and intimate and real when they had sex. They made love; even when it was rough, it was still romantic.

With Dominic… even though it was only one night, it had lasted  _all_  night. Dirty, hard, loud fucking that made Connor ache and make noises he wasn’t even aware he could do. Dominic fought with him, never giving in and matching Connor’s pace orgasm after mind-numbing orgasm.

Connor gasped softly as Dominic finally stood inches before him, reaching a hand out and dragging his fingers along the denim outline of Connor’s dick.

“I still remember the way you taste…” Dominic leaned in, smirking victoriously as Connor’s eyes slipped shut, rolling his hips into Dominic’s hand.

“I think I might need a reminder,” Connor whispered, opening his eyes and letting himself be pulled into a stall.


End file.
